Fool's Mate
by FloraAlice
Summary: When Edgeworth challenges Franziska to a strip chess match, she ends up finding a new favorite game. One-shot. More Fredgeworth smut!


T **a-Da! Flora Alice is proud to present... more Fredgeworth smut! *jazz hands* First off, thank you SO, SO MUCH to all of you excellent people who enjoyed Interrupting Gumshoe and showed it with reviews, favorites, or follows! That really means a lot, on my first published fic. Also, MAJOR SHOUT OUT to Ilet Moratar, who has moved onto my list of Favorite Internet People after her mega sweet review! You asked for more Fredgeworth smut, and I've got some, although this fic is slightly shorter and more relationship based. Anyway, thanks for reading! Also, yes, strip chess IS a thing :)**

* * *

"Checkmate."

Franziska swore, rising from her reclined position in front of the chessboard and glaring up at Miles Edgeworth. His expression was that of utter smarm, the embodiment of pompous egoism. This was the fourth time she'd lost to him in the four consecutive chess games they'd played, and each time, he never failed to display the same sense of pride.

"Foolish fool," she insulted, unsure of what else to say. She picked at the carpeted floor of Miles Edgeworth's bedroom, refusing to look at the simple wooden board that displayed her loss, nor the man behind it. Somehow, when invited to spend the day with him, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

It was impossible to stay upset for long, though, seeing how happy it made him.

Edgeworth crawled around the board to get to her, eager to claim his prize, but first, he planned to thank her for playing once again. His lips mulled over hers, pressing their mouths together with utmost passion.

She released with a pleased sigh. "You're going to want my blouse now, I suppose?"

"But of course," he grinned, pushing her back against the side of the bed so she was propped up. Then, he ran his fingers down her neck; she shivered in anticipation, and he carefully unhooked the first cerulean button, lowering his head to kiss the newly exposed skin. Continuing, he went down further, and further, working around the curve of her chest, until he finally reached the obsidian edge of her unfortunately high-cut skirt. He moaned in disappointment, effortlessly undoing the remaining few buttons to fully throw open her top.

Slowly, she sat up, her hands gripping onto his shoulders, and she ran a light finger down his cheekbone. Boots, gloves, tights, and now shirt; she was losing fast, in their little game of strip chess. Once again, though, she couldn't be upset, not when he looked at her that way, dead in the eye, his silvery orbs swarming with emotion. It made her heart beat faster than before. Carefully, she brought their lips together. His hands went to her chest, feeling the fabric of her newly uncovered bra, then running up the inside of her blouse. He reached her shoulders and wrapped his fingers around their bare curve, pushing the last of the cloth off her body such that the shirt dropped down behind her. When Franziska finally broke away from the kiss, Miles met her with an amused smile.

"Well, Franziska? Are you ready to stop playing around and surrender to me?"

She scoffed at him, trying to scowl through her grin. "What sort of question is that, fool? You're the one who started this foolish game, so you have no right to chastise me for refusing to jump ship before I've won once!"

He tapped a finger to his forehead, smiling. "Frankly, I thought this would go faster, considering that you lost the first game in four moves."

"S-shut up! That was unfair." Franziska pouted. "I've spent the past two hours with you, playing a game that I hate, and yet you have the nerve to tease me for my lack of skill?"

Clicking his tongue, he leaned in toward her. "Have I ever told you how incredibly enticing your competitive nature is?"

Eyes rolling, she playfully shoved him away. "You're so domineering sometimes. Keep talking like that and I'll fetch my whip."

He smirked. _Is that a threat or an inducement? Either way, I'm turned on._

She glowered. "When you make faces like that, I can practically read your thoughts, Miles Edgeworth."

"Good," he mused, "that should help you next chess game. You know, you're supposed to focus on the opponent, not the board…" He ogled her slightly, "And I must say, you make that quite easy to do, Franziska von Karma."

She crossed her arms over her chest, huffing, "I'd appreciate it if you stopped thinking of me in such a vulgar fashion."

"Franziska," His smile softened, as he offered her a genuine expression of tenderness, "Please, you know how much I love you, for far more than just your body." Scooting closer cautiously, he took up her hand and planted a feathery kiss on it. "You are my queen, the most powerful, necessary piece on the game board that is my life."

She snuggled up close to him, letting him kiss her neck, muttering, "What, does that make you my fool of a king, annoyingly limited and unable to protect himself?"

Laughing, Edgeworth kissed her forehead. "I'd prefer to think of myself as your knight, _meine dame_ , eternally faithful and constantly fighting for you. I can deny you nothing."

"Then give me just one more game," she persuaded, "Winner takes all?"

"If you insist," he agreed, climbing back around to the other side of the chessboard, prepared to take her on as an opponent, rather than a lover. "Bring it on."

Pleased, she lowered herself down to the ground once more, resetting the chess pieces. Her tantalizing cleavage hung directly behind the board's side. Edgeworth groaned with a gesture, "How can I pay attention to the game when you're right lying there like _that_?"

"Oh?" she teased, "I thought you were supposed to focus on the opponent, not the board."

"Yes, on the opponent's expression and posture, not her… ugh…"

Franziska propped herself up on her forearms, letting her chest bounce gently, before reaching across the board to suddenly hook a finger under Edgeworth's chin and raise his eyes to hers. She deliberated, "This will be good practice, then, for when you need to focus on investigations while dealing with particularly attractive witnesses."

He shook his head with a grin. "No one else, attractive or otherwise, could distract me like you do, Franziska von Karma."

Blushing, she shoved a pawn forward. "Your move."

"Very well," he sighed, lowering himself down. "Let's get this over with…"

* * *

Checkmate," Franziska smirked, sitting up victoriously.

Edgeworth grunted, then rose with a shrug. "How unfortunate. You learn quickly, Franziska. I wasn't even holding back that time."

"Sure," she doubted, arms crossed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you honestly think that I'd let you beat me at my favorite game, a victory that you can now flaunt over my head whenever you want?"

Considering this, she declared, "I think you would, knowing what losing meant for you."

"Remind me: what does it mean?"

Franziska pushed the chessboard aside, clearing a path between them. "It means, fool, that you get to strip yourself down and pleasure me until I'm satisfied."

"I don't quite recall that last clause being part of the deal, but I have no objections." He crawled over to her, pushing her back against the bedpost. "Wait here," he instructed, before standing up to take a few paces back. Next, he threw off his suit coat, ready to put on a little show for her.

"Wait," she called, sitting up on her heels and turning her back to him. She ran her hands up the bedpost seductively, sticking her ass out and looking back over her shoulder at him. "Take off my skirt, before you start."

Curiously, he prowled over. "But love, shouldn't I have to earn it first?" His fingers traced patterns on her exposed back, his eyes lingering on the tempting zipper on the back of her skirt.

She nodded, "Yes, but considering how purposeful your last loss was, you deserve it. You should have won, Miles Edgeworth, so," she swayed her hips tauntingly, "take your prize."

With a slight smile, he squeezed her behind, a thumb tracing over the zipper, clarifying, "Are you sure?" She scowled, raising herself to her knees. "Do it, fool, before I change my mind!"

Without hesitation, he undid the back of her skirt, reaching his hand down to grab hold of her ass, letting the cloth fall down to her knees. He let his fingers skim the edge of her panties, grazing the thin cloth, and he saw her tense up. She was so incredibly sexy, stretched up like that, that he could imagine just taking her then and there. Franziska faced him with a grin. "I can read your thoughts again, you foolish fool, so put your tongue back in your mouth. Fear not: I'll let you have your way, but I do believe you'll need to deal with your clothing first."

"Right," he confirmed, regaining his composure as he spun her around, her sleek legs now outstretched in his direction. "I promised I'd strip for you, did I not?" Kissing her briefly, he offered, "I'm not used to doing this sort of thing, so don't set your expectations too high."

He rose to his feet, facing her with an intense glare. After managing to unfasten his ebony vest while maintaining fervent eye contact, Edgeworth cast the garment to the ground with a touch of dramatic flair. Then, tilting his head to one side, he undid his shirt's topmost button, exposing the top of his neck. Wrapping his fingers around the two sides of his collar, he pulled them apart, the buttons obeying his will and snapping open all the way down, revealing his broad chest and toned abs. Franziska smirked; despite his amateurism, Miles seemed a natural: she simply could not take her eyes off of him. He struggled not to grin as he raised his cuffs to his lips, attempting the daunting task of undoing them with his mouth. With a slight grunt and a minute of struggle, the first sleeve came free, and he moved onto the other, placing the spare hand on his hip. Directing her attention downward, Franziska couldn't help but notice the sizable bulge in his pants.

Lust overcoming her, she slid a hand down her body, headed towards her crotch, when he suddenly growled, "Don't you dare touch yourself, Franziska von Karma. That's _my_ job." She froze, and he sank to his knees to meet her on eye-level, viciously tossing his shirt off as he lunged toward her. Attacking her lips, he let a hand find her panties and stroke her heatedly. She whimpered at his touch, to which he demanded, "Do you think that any good knight would let his queen defile herself with such activity? Certainly not!"

"Miles," she moaned, "I'm getting impatient, fool, hurry up and touch me."

"Will do," he replied, quickly removing his pants and boxers without further ceremony. Swooping her up in his muscular arms, he pressed his lips on hers, then carried her to the bed. Casting the duvet aside, he sat her on the mattress's edge, breaking the kiss to kneel before her.

Passionately, he ran his hands from her ankles up around her knees, finally digging his thumbs into her thighs, prompting them apart. Holding her in place, he began to kiss up her legs, occasionally biting at their pale skin. Franziska groaned in approval, but soon grew tired of waiting; she wrapped a leg around the back of his head, pulling him in towards her. Giving in, he grasped the damp cloth of her panties in his teeth, pushing her legs back together as he quickly removed them.

She gaped, "Miles Edgeworth, you're an _animal_!"

"I'm a man, Franziska von Karma," he countered smoothly, dangling her removed undergarment on his fingers, "and judging by how _utterly soaked_ these are, I dare say you enjoy that fact a good bit."

A deep groan escaped her lips, as she insisted, "I need you, Miles Edgeworth!"

"Then I suppose I'll have to get to work," he concluded, separating her legs once more to insert his face between them. There was a breathtaking moment when his tongue finally made contact, brushing against her entrance; then he nudged her clit, extracting a throaty moan that was pure music to his ears.

Without further ado, he thrust his tongue inside her, thrashing into her wetness. Edgeworth ruthlessly darted in and out, occasionally slipping upwards to tease at her clit as well. Franziska sang, her hands finding the edge of the mattress, her eyes pressed closed. He pushed himself deeper still, pulling her calves over his shoulders, letting her muscular thighs clamp his cheekbones. She dug her fingers into his hair, tossing her head back and full-out groaning at the tremendous gratification of her lover's forceful pleasuring. His power of skillful mouth had disabled hers; the woman couldn't have formed words if he asked her to. All she could do was feel him inside her, feel his tongue fucking her, feel herself getting closer and closer, until she came. Both of them broke away panting.

Franziska covered her mouth, attempting to recover herself before he noticed exactly how much damage he'd done to her. _Mein Gott! If this is what happens when you win a game of chess against this man, I'd better play more often!_

She licked her lips, glaring down at her inamorato for but a second before she jumped on him, a hand pinning his chest to the floor. She raised her hips right above his erection, her eyes searching his for a sign to continue.

Edgeworth simply raised an eyebrow, amused. "So, you don't want to move to the bed?"

"The floor is fine," she declared, "Just don't make me wait any longer."

"Very well." With a fluid motion, he switched their positions, laying her back on the carpet and pinning her down instead.

"Fool!" she hissed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking control," he explained, as if it were the most logical thing in the world. "You ordered me to 'pleasure you until you're satisfied'. Pleasuring involves doing most of the work, so I'll stay here." He smirked, releasing her, "Unless, of course, you're already satisfied, in which case I'll leave you be."

"You foolish fool, I am not satisfied!"

"Excellent." His eyes met hers, as he all but whispered, "Neither am I." He began nipping at her neck, his hands wrapping behind her back to unhook her bra. She let him remove it, so he could press their bare chests together and kiss her, making their tongues collide. The whole time, his erection rubbed against her bare thigh, taunting her until she was whimpering.

His tongue traced over her ear, before he breathed, "Franziska Von Karma, I'm in love with you. I've already told you that, and also that I can deny you nothing, yet even so…" He purposefully ran his tip against her clit, forcing her to squeal. "…you keep silently pleading instead of telling me what you want."

"You know what I want!" she wheezed desperately.

"Say it."

"Miles Edgeworth," she begged, failing to make her needy plea sound like an order, "I-I want you to make love to me. I want you to moan my name, and whisper sweet words in my ear. I want to feel every inch of your cock inside of me, and I want this to happen now."

His lips came crashing down on hers, and before she could recover, he pushed his entire length into her. When their mouth separated, he grinned, "I'm so glad you said more than that first sentence. I never knew that you enjoyed my sweet talk, Franziska."

"Fool," she deemed, breathless, to which he moved, delivering another fulfilling thrust. This time, with her mouth free, Franziska moaned, finally forming the words "I love you."

"And I love you, Franziska von Karma, more than I can express with words." Setting a moderate pace, he continued working her sex, letting off his own grunts as she tightened around him. "God…You're so perfect, in every, ngh, single, auh, way!"

"Miles!" she screeched, wrapping herself around him. He growled through clenched teeth, "I love the way you say my name!" _How can he find words amidst such pure euphoria?_ She could only mutter, "Oh, gott, Mein, liebe…"

"I love it when you speak German, too," he simpered, "The words 'sexy' or 'hot' don't even beginaugh…DAMNIT, Franziska, you're so.. ah, SO!"

"Genug der worte!" she cried, staring at him with a challenging grin. "Don't strain your mind, love. Just focus on our bodies, for now."

"Whatever you wish," he mused, quickening the pace, such that they both became completely speechless, other than the natural moans of each other's names. He pounded himself into her without restraint, putting in every bit of force he could muster. Franziska clasped onto him, her arms clutching his sturdy shoulders, her ankles driving into his muscular ass. His mouth found hers once more, and his tongue slithered its way inside – he wanted to completely drown himself inside her. She clenched him tightly, rocking herself into him, closing any last gaps that remained between them. His eyes met hers, and they knew there was nothing else that could please them more than _that moment_.

Their bodies continued to harmonize, squeezing, twisting, ramming, pleasing each other in all the right ways. They both knew exactly what the other liked, and even if they hadn't, it wouldn't be too hard to find out; the pair weren't shy about moaning when they enjoyed something, not with each other.

 _I can only let my guard down like this with you, because I know that you complete me. Whatever I do, you'll complement it, and so together we can be whole._

As the pace continued, it became more and more difficult to hold on. Reaching his limit, Miles buried his length in her wetness, his face in the carpet, and screamed her name at the top of his lungs, cumming deep inside her with jets of warm fluid. The sudden ardor shoved the woman to her own extremity: she closed her eyes, his name bursting out from her as she came, gasping for breath.

A comfortable silence followed suit, as he fondly pulled out, kissing her forehead and trying not to faint. He had truly put all of his energy into ensuring she was satisfied, and she couldn't love him more for it.

"That was amazing, Miles, my precious, foolish knight," Franziska sighed, entangling her fingers in his hair and welcoming the weight and warmth of his exhausted body, collapsed on hers. "Is chess always this interesting? I might've found myself a new favorite game."

"I told you you'd like it," he teased, giving her one final kiss before letting his tired self doze off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hmm... I accidentally turned Edgeworth into a sexy stripper for a few paragraphs, didn't I? Oh well, that's probably the best possible mistake someone can make. That aside, thanks again for reading! In case you were wondering, the title of this fic, "Fool's Mate" comes from a real-life chess term. It's considered a fool's mate when someone loses a game in four moves (as Franziska does in this fic). This really is a term that more Fredgeworth fans should use; it's just too perfect!**


End file.
